1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of selecting a profile and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, multi-function peripherals, etc. receives print data from a host apparatus such as a computer, and forms an image based on the received print data on a recording medium. The host apparatus for the image forming apparatuses generates a document or the like print data so that the image forming apparatus can perform a printing operation.
The document to be printed by the image forming apparatus may be transmitted from various source devices such as a monitor, a scanner, a digital camera, etc. However, the image forming apparatus and these source devices are different in color representation, so that color transform or color matching is required for the image forming apparatus to generate a printing image for color copying of the document received from these source devices.
Meanwhile, a color profile may previously be prepared for the color transform or the color matching. The image forming apparatus may generate a printing image matching with each color representation.
However, since different manufacturers provide different color profiles and the color profile is stored in the image forming apparatus, a user has a troublesome work to update a firmware or to access the image forming apparatus through a separate application program in order to select a desired color profile.
Particularly, in case of scanning and printing operations, the color profile can be controlled through a driver provided in the image forming apparatus, but in case of a color-copying operation, the color profile stored in the image forming apparatus has to be replaced.